Complete List of Tibetan Generals
This is a complete list of Tibetan Generals and Rulers, from the year 500 to 1910. Generals TRITOG JETSEN (+0) PRE-IMPERIAL TIBET c. 500-c. 510 - LHA THOTHORI NYANTSEN (+0) PRE-IMPERIAL TIBET c. 510-c. 520 - TRINYEN ZUNGSTEN (+0) PRE-IMPERIAL TIBET c. 520-c. 535 - DRONGNYEN DEU (+0) PRE-IMPERIAL TIBET c.535-579 - TAGBU NYASIG (+0) PRE-IMPERIAL TIBET 579-619 - NAMRI SONGSTEN (+2) PRE-IMPERIAL TIBET 579-629 (WAS COUPED, COULD LIVE/REIGN LONGER) IMPERIAL ERA SONGTSEN GAMPO (+4) TIBETAN EMPIRE CO-RULE (618-629) RULE (629-649) - KHYUNGPO PUNGSE SUTSE (+2) TIBETAN EMPIRE IN SERVICE: c.630-652 - GAR TONGTSEN YULSUNG (+2) TIBETAN EMPIRE IN SERVICE: 640-669 - GAR TSENYE DOMPU (+1) TIBETAN EMPIRE IN SERVICE: c. 660-685 - GUNGSRONG GUNGTSEN (+0) TIBETAN EMPIRE CO-RULE (638-649) RULE (649-655?) - MANGSONG MANGTSEN (+1) TIBETAN EMPIRE c. 653-676 NOTE: TO BE PUT IN ARMIES ONLY 670+ - TRIDU SONGTSEN (+1) TIBETAN EMPIRE REIGN: 676-704 (only put in armies 685+) - GAR TRINRING TSENDRO (+2) TIBETAN EMPIRE IN SERVICE: 670-699 - KHU MANGPOJE LHASUNG (-1) TIBETAN EMPIRE IN SERVICE: 700-705 - ME AGSTOM (+3) TIBETAN EMPIRE REIGN: 705-755 - WE TRISIG SHANGNYEN (+1) TIBETAN EMPIRE IN SERVICE: 705-721 - 721-728: generals that take up too much room and they did nothing - DRO CHUNGSANG ORMANG (+1) TIBETAN EMPIRE IN SERVICE: 728-747 - BEL KYESANG DONGTSAB (+1) TIBETAN EMPIRE IN SERVICE: 737-755 - TRISONG DETSEN (+1) TIBETAN EMPIRE REIGN: 755-804 NOTE: KNOWN FOR DEVASTATING MING, BUT HIS MINISTERS AND GENERALS ACTUALLY DID IT - CHIMSHANG GYALSIG SHUTENG (+2) TIBETAN EMPIRE IN SERVICE: 750-782? NOTE: WAS THE ONE WHO ACTUALLY BEAT UP TANG - NGANLAM TAKDRA LUKHONG (+2) TIBETAN EMPIRE IN SERVICE: 750-c. 790 - NANAM SHANG GYALTSEN LHANANG (+1) TIBETAN EMPIRE IN SERVICE: 780-796 - SADNALEGS (+0) TIBETAN EMPIRE REIGN: 800-815 - DRO TRISUMJE TAKNANG (+2) TIBETAN EMPIRE IN SERVICE: 790-836 NOTE: DEFEATED THE CALIPHATE, ANNEXED KABUL FOR TIBET - RALPACAN (+0) TIBETAN EMPIRE REIGN: 815-836 AFTER HIS DEATH, THE TIBETAN EMPIRE BEGAN DECLINING - LANGDARMA (-2) TIBETAN EMPIRE REIGN: 836-841 - WE GYALTORE TAKNYE (+0) TIBETAN EMPIRE IN SERVICE: 836-842/46 (WAS ASSASSINATED, COULD LIVE LONGER) - NOTE: AFTER TAKNYE'S ASSASSINATION (OR DEATH), IF YUMTAN OR OSUNG IS RPED TAKING THE THRONE WITHOUT CIVIL WAR THE TIBETAN EMPIRE CAN CONTINUE ERA OF FRAGMENTATION N/A GUGE ERA NOTE: guge was around for over 700 years, surviving the empire, mongols, mughals, yet they get no love, love guge. also theres no tibetan kings documented so guge. 'OD SRUNGS (+0) GUGE KINGDOM REIGN: 842-905 - DPAL 'KHOR BTSAN (+0) GUGE KINGDOM REIGN: 905-910 - 910-947: ???? - BKRA SHIS MGON (+0) GUGE KINGDOM REIGN: 947-960 - YESHE-O (+1) GUGE KINGDOM REIGN: 960-975 (ABDICATED, DIED 1040) - 975-1247: GUGE RELIGIOUS RULERS THAT DIDNT AND COULDNT DO MUCH POLITICALLY. - SAKYA DYNASTY UNDER YUAN AUTONOMY SHAKYA ZANGPO (+0) SAKYA DYNASTY 1264-1270 - ZHONNU WANGCHUK SAKYA DYNASTY 1285-1285 and 1298 - GYALWA ZANGPO SAKYA DYNASTY 1328-1233, 1344-1347, 1350-1358 LAST RULER WITH POWER IN THE YUAN ERA PHAGMODRUPA ERA TAI SITU CHANGCHUG GYALTSEN (+2) PHAGMODRUPA DYNASTY 1354-1364 - JAMYANG SHAKYA GYALTSEN (+0) PHAGMODRUPA DYNASTY 1364-1373 - 1373-1385: boring - GONGMA DRAKPA GYALTSEN (+0) PHAGMODRUPA DYNASTY 1385-1432 NOTE: REALLY GOOD RULER BUT DIDNT DO ANYTHING MILITARISTIC - DRAKPA JUNGNE (-1) PHAGMODRUPA DYNASTY 1432-1445 - KUNGA LEKPA (+0) PHAGMODRUPA DYNASTY 1448-1481 PHAGMODRUPA SLOWLY FADES OUT BEYOND THIS POINT RINPUNGPA ERA NORZANG (+1) RINPUNGPA DYNASTY 1435-1466 - DONYO DORJE (+2) RINPUNGPA DYNASTY 1479-1512 CONQUERED THE Ü REGION AND WAS RINPUNGPA'S PEAK - NGAWANG NAMGYAL (-1) RINPUNGPA DYNASTY 1512-1544 LOST A WAR TO MIRZA MUHAMMAD HAIDAR DUGHLAT, DECLINING OF RINPUNGPA MILITARY POWER - DONDUP TSETEN DORJE (+1) RINPUNGPA DYNASTY 1544-? REPORTEDLY A 'VALIANT WARRIOR' - NGAWANG JIGME DRAKPA (-1) RINPUNGPA DYNASTY ?-1565 END OF THE RINPUNGPA REGIME TSANGPA ERA - KARMA TSETEN (+2) TSANGPA DYNASTY 1565-1599 REBELLED AND DESTROYED OF THE RINPUNGPA REGIME - THE THREE BROTHERS TSANGPA DYNASTY KARMA THUTOB NAMGYAL (+0) 1586-1610 (CO-RULER) - KHUNPANG LHAWANG DORJE (+0) 1582-1606 (CO-RULER) - KARMA TENSUNG (+1) 1599-1610 (CO-RULER) 1610-1611 (RULER) ------- KARMA PHUNTSOK NAMGYAL (+2) TSANGPA DYNASTY 1611-1620 CONQUERED THE REST OF TIBET - KARMA TENKYONG (-1) TSANGPA DYNASTY 1620-1642 LOST TO THE MONGOLS TSANGPA DYNASTY IS CONQUERED BY OIRATS KHOSHUT ERA GUSHI KHAN (+3) KHOSHUT KHANATE 1642-1655 - DAYAN KHAN (+0) KHOSHUT KHANATE 1655-1668 - TENZIN DALAI KHAN (+1) KHOSHUT KHANATE 1668-1696 BEAT UP LADAKH WITH THE DALAI LAMA - TENZIN WANGCHUK KHAN (+0) KHOSHUT KHANATE 1696-1697 - LHA-BZANG KHAN (-1) KHOSHUT KHANATE 1697, 1703-1717 DZUNGARS INVADE KHOSHUT AND OCCUPY IT DZUNGAR ERA TAGTSEPA (+0) TIBET REGENCY 1717-1720 QING CONQUERS TIBET FROM THE DZUNGARS KHANGCHENNE (+0) QING TIBET 1721-1727 - POLHANE SONAM TOPGYE (+0) QING TIBET 1728-1747 - GYURME NAMGYAL QING TIBET 1747-1750 TIBET IS PUT UNDER DALAI LAMA ADMINISTRATION 7TH DALAI LAMA (+0) DEJURE QING TIBET 1750-1757 - 8TH DALAI LAMA (+0) DEJURE QING TIBET 1760-1804 - 9TH DALAI LAMA (+0) DEJURE QING TIBET 1804-1815 SEVERAL DALAI LAMAS AND REGENTS LATER TO 1910, NONE OF THEM GET A BONUS.